La carta anónima
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Una carta que no tendría que llegar nunca a las manos de la persona a quien esta dirigida lo hizo. "Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."


**Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Rowling.**

"**Este fic forma parte de**_**¡Desafía a tus musas!**_**del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**."

**Carta anónima**

—Odio esto—Bufo Scorpius Malfoy mientras desayunaba al lado de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto el mejor amigo de este, quien no era nadie más que Albus Potter.

—Que tu hermana me odie, se que he llegado a ser molesto algunas que otras veces—Albus levanto una ceja—bueno, la he molestado muchas veces—su amigo asintió con la cabeza—bueno el tema es que no se como se supone que se va a fijar en mi si ni siquiera soporta cruzar más de dos palabras conmigo antes de lanzarme un hechizo—Se preguntaran si han leído bien, pues si lo hicieron Scorpius Malfoy el heredero a toda la fortuna Malfoy se ha enamorado de la persona menos indicada de todo el mundo mágico: Lily Luna Potter. Y es que cuando se trata de amor no hay nada escrito. Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba Lily para verla hablar muy animadamente con Derek Parker—Mejor me voy a la Sala Común.

—Te irás a escribir ¿verdad?—el cual había visto lo mismo que vio Scorpius y entendió como este se sentía.

—Si—Albus siguió con la mirada a su mejor amigo hasta que este salió del gran comedor, él sabía cuánto Scorpius amaba a Lily, porque eso que su oxigenado amigo sentía no podría ser nada más que amor. Siempre que Scorpius se sentía quebrantado con algo respecto a Lily, se levantaba y se iba a escribir. ¿Qué era lo que escribía? Albus no lo sabía, este continuo desayunando y cuando se levanto para ir a su primera clase del día, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius había olvidado sus libros, los recogió pero un papel se cayó de uno, lo alzo y lo leyó, apretó fuertemente las manos y escribió algo rápido en la parte inferior del papel y cuando fue a saludar a su hermana, lo dejo con completa discreción en la mochila de esta.

Ese mismo día cuando Lily había ido a la Biblioteca encontró el papel que su hermano había dejado en su mochila pero claro ella no sabía que había sido él, la iba a dejar a un lado al darse cuenta que no era su letra pero se dio cuenta que ese papel o esa carta mejor dicho estaba dirigida a ella por lo que vio conveniente leerla:

_Lily Luna Potter:_

_ Resignándome a hacer lo más cursi que hare en esta vida he comenzado esta carta sin saber si algún día tendré el valor para poder dártela porque sé que el día que lo haga dejaré de lado mi orgullo, el cual se encuentra muy adherido a mí._

_ También sé que el día que leas esta carta no podrás corresponder nunca mis sentimientos porque se rotundamente que no soy de tu agrado, porque he hecho cosas que te han ido alejando de mi._

_ Espero que algún día puedas voltear y al cruzar tu mirada con la mía puedas ver a este chico que está profundamente enamorado de ti y no al imbécil que te hace enfadar siempre con el objetivo de que este pueda ocupar una parte de tus pensamientos aunque estos sean negativos._

_ Pensando que esta carta nunca te la entregaré, pero si por casualidad algún día cae en tus manos la concluyo para que si ese día llega no sepas todo lo que siento por ti, porque si lo hiciera tendría que escribir cien mil cartas como esta._

_ Anónimo. _

Lily se quedo atónita por sentimiento que ese joven hacia ella, releyó la carta como unas 4 veces y cada vez que lo hacía le arrancaba uno que otro suspiro, y es que Lily Luna Potter por más que se hiciera la fría con todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor en el fondo era una romántica empedernida.

Resignándose a perder más tiempo leyendo la carta la dejo sobre su libro y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que había algo más escrito en esta pero noto que era la letra de otra persona.

_PD: Este chico ha sido siempre un imbécil contigo pero se sin ninguna duda que el daría la vida por ti. El daría todo el __**Elixir de la vida**__ de todo el mundo solo para verte sonreír aunque sea al lado de otra persona como no he aguantado más esta situación he decidido que está carta llegué a tus manos, si quieres conocerlo ve a Hogsmeade este viernes y espera en la cerca de la casa de los gritos._

Otra cosa que está chica tenía era la curiosidad, no podría aguantar no saber quién era su admirador secreto, aunque la chica sabía que tendría que rechazarlo ya había alguien que estaba profundamente arraigado a su corazón aunque este nunca podría tener nada con ella, ese era otro motivo por el que quería conocer a su admirador secreto, porque entendía lo que este estaba pasando.

Lily Luna Potter por algo que no se caracteriza es por ser cobarde pero ese día quería escapar del compromiso que tenía, siempre había sido una persona muy empática por lo que no se sentía bien de tener que rechazar a alguien que encima ni siquiera sabía quién era, llego al punto de encuentro y se quedo esperando con la vista hacía la casa de los gritos, estaba pensando si darle o no una oportunidad a ese chico pero tan rápido vino esa idea de la misma manera se fue rápido y es que nunca podría obligarse a querer a alguien y esa misma mañana se dio cuenta cuando vio a _El _hablando con Parkinson y se dio cuenta que nunca podría querer o amar a otra persona que no fuera…

—Hola Potter—escucho Lily una voz cargada de sorna proveniente solamente de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Malfoy—dijo arrastrando sus palabras con cierta exasperación, no tenía tiempo para pelearse con él, tenía que encontrar a su admirador secreto y ella estaba segura que si este veía a Scorpius se iría y nunca sabría quien es—Por favor hoy no estoy para juegos—expreso Lily mientras volteaba al verlo—estoy esperando a alguien—vio como el chico se tenso pero esta no lo entendió y volvió la vista a donde había estado hasta hace unos segundos atrás: La casa de los gritos.

—Si, lo sé y lamento decepcionarte pero me esperas a mi—Lily se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que casi se cae por culpa de la nieve, miraba al chico buscando alguna señal de que este estuviera bromeando pero en cambio se encontró con los ojos grises de este mirándola seriamente, cosa que nunca había hecho hasta ese día, y se dio cuenta que era verdad, y la carta lo decía en pequeñas indirectas como: _se rotundamente que no soy de tu agrado, porque he hecho cosas que te han ido alejando de mi._

Claro cualquier persona normal no sería de su agrado el chico que precisamente la molestaba todos los días de su vida desde que piso Hogwarts.

—De seguro crees que es una broma pero es la verdad—el Malfoy se movió y saco un gran puñado de papeles—Y esto es prueba de ello, cada vez que te veía hablando con otro chico o cuando te reías incluso cuando estabas molesta, escribía una carta, claro nunca pensé que por culpa de tu hermano te enterarías pero ya lo hiciste y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás. Bueno eso fue lo único que vine a hacer aquí así que me iré a…

Pero Scorpius no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lily lo agarro fuertemente de la bufanda y lo condujo hasta sus labios, el pobre Scorpius no raciono los primeros segundos de ese beso pero cuando su mente por fin entendió lo que estaba pasando atino a tirar todas las cartas y agarrar la cintura de Lily. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando no sabiendo si eso que acababa de pasar era producto de su imaginación o era real.

—Eres un imbécil—dijo de forma cariñosa Lily mientras que acariciaba el cabello de Scorpius— tendríamos que odiarnos pero hacemos todo lo contrario, te amo Scorpius a pesar de todo—el corazón del chico casi se sale de su pecho, atino a agarrar a la pelirroja de la nuca y le dio un beso que de lo tierno del anterior no tenía ni el más mínimo parecido, este beso demostraba todo lo que esto dos había tenido que callar por casi cinco años.

Scorpius no sabe cuántos besos se dieron esa tarde con Lily, ni tan poco cuantos minutos se había quedado mirando su reflejo clavado en los ojos de ella, y no sabía cuando se había quedado dormido en el hombro de ella pero supo que fue un buen tiempo porque cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, volteo y vio que Lily seguía ahí leyendo.

—Lily, ya es tarde tenemos que regresar al colegio—dijo el Malfoy mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

—Espera, déjame terminar de leer esta por lo menos—Y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuanta de lo que Lily estaba leyendo eran sus cartas.

— ¿Por qué las estás leyendo?—pregunto casi chillando Scorpius y con un leve sonrojo en la cara. Lily quien había terminado de leer la carta que estaba leyendo levanto las otras y se levanto.

—Prométeme que me escribirás más—Scorpius fue ahí que entendió lo que había cambiado esa tarde, el chico asintió sonriendo mientras le daba la mano a su novia para regresar al colegio, porque si gracias a su mejor amigo pudieron aclarar sus problemas de comunicación y ahora podrían todas las tardes ser como aquella junto con su amor imposible que había resultado no ser tan imposible, junto con Lily, con su Lily.

**No olviden dejar sus rw.**


End file.
